


Something Wild

by Linsky



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Plausible Deniability, Tyler Being Dumb, Tyler Being Dumb On Tinder, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/pseuds/Linsky
Summary: The girl on Tinder is typing again.why don’t you show me how good you are with a cockTyler coughs and drops his phone. That’s—wow. He did not expect her to gothere.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 79
Kudos: 619
Collections: Jerking the Boys





	Something Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet,](https://www.flickr.com/photos/168974195@N07/50428594227/) for the Jerking the Boys collection. For which I have now submitted multiple things because, I mean, have you ever read anything more dumb knife-shoe boy than that tweet? :D
> 
> [Tumblr](https://linskywords.tumblr.com/)!

Tyler is careful with online shit these days. Like, seriously; he learned his lesson with that years ago. He sometimes sexts with people on Tinder when he’s bored, but he doesn’t, like, tell them his _name_ or anything.

It’s actually more fun like that, sometimes. It’s awesome going out and having girls tell him he’s the shit and line up to buy him drinks or whatever, but he likes it even better when he’s talking to someone who doesn’t know who he is and she’s _still_ super into him. Which, obviously most girls are, but it’s still really hot.

Like this girl. Tyler’s been sexting with her for like twenty minutes and she’s definitely into him. He’s more than half hard, lazily massaging his dick while she describes what she’d do to it if she were there.

_sounds like you’re good with your hands,_ he says.

_you know it,_ she says. _how about you?_

_hell yeah i am._ He didn’t score forty goals last year for nothing. _best hands around, baby_

_so why don’t you prove it,_ she says.

Tyler grins and starts typing, but before he can hit send, she says, _you feel like something a little wild?_

_duh._ He’s always up for something wild. Or he is when he’s bored, anyway.

_why don’t you show me how good you are with a cock_

Tyler coughs and drops his phone. That’s—wow. He did not expect her to go _there._

He fishes his phone off the floor. It still says what he thought it did. _for real?_ he types.

_yeah i think it would be really hot_

Well, okay. Tyler hasn’t really done that since Juniors—or not very often, anyway. But it’s not like he can’t. He doesn’t have anything better to do tonight, anyway. _ok hang on a minute_ , he says.

His options are pretty limited at this time of night, in Dallas. He could find a stranger, probably, but let’s be real. There’s an obvious choice here, and he’s probably a couple of blocks away, lounging around in sweatpants and a half-chewed t-shirt.

Tyler pulls up his text conversation with Jamie. _u home?_

_yah why?_ Jamie sends a minute later.

_need a favor,_ Tyler says. The typing bubble shows up, probably Jamie asking what the favor is, but Tyler clicks his phone off. He’s way better at convincing people to do stuff in person.

He jumps up and whistles for the dogs. “Boys! Who wants to go visit Uncle Jamie?”

He jogs to Jamie’s, the dogs running ahead and sniffing at the bushes. His phone buzzes when he’s almost there, a message from the tinder girl: _you got something for me?_

_mm hold on,_ he says. Then, because it’s important to be honest, and because he’s seen what Jamie’s working with: _ur not gonna be disappointed_

Jamie answers the door and gets inundated with dog. Tyler would rein them in if it were anyone else, but he knows Jamie loves it. “What’s up?” Jamie asks when he finishes greeting the dogs.

“Talking to this girl on Tinder,” Tyler says. He kicks the door shut behind him. “Thought maybe you could help me out with some stuff.”

Jamie looks immediately uncomfortable. “Uh. Like what?”

Tyler kind of loves that Jamie gets all blushy around sex stuff. Jamie’s not a total prude or anything; Tyler’s seen some of the girls he’s hooked up with. But he always gets mumbly when sex comes up in conversation.

“She wanted to see how good I was with my hands,” Tyler says. He puts his hands in his pockets, tilts his hips forward in the way the he knows gets people to look at him. “Specifically on someone else.”

Sure enough, Jamie’s eyes dart towards his hips, where Tyler knows he’s still sporting at least a little bit of a hard-on from the sexting. “So you want to go out?” Jamie asks, dragging his eyes back up to Tyler’s face.

“Not exactly.” Tyler takes a couple of steps closer and runs his hand over Cash’s head, not breaking eye contact with Jamie. “Actually, she wanted to see me jerk someone off.”

Jamie’s eyes go wide. He looks away, shoves his hands in his pockets. “So, where do I come in?”

Tyler laughs. “Like you don’t know.” He looks up at Jamie through his eyelashes. “What do you think?”

“I don’t, uh.” Jamie’s mouth works for a couple of seconds, and then he says, sounding strangled, “Why would she even want to see that?”

Tyler scoffs. “Dude, it’s _hot._ ” That’s just, like, objectively true.

Jamie’s eyes dart around a little, and his voice sounds gravely when he finally speaks. “Have you, like—have you done that before?”

Tyler shrugs. “I mean, Juniors, man. Pretty sure I remember how.”

“Right,” Jamie says. He runs his hand over the back of his neck. “Because you probably, like, yeah. To yourself. I mean. Yeah.”

Tyler grins. If he’d known how fucking delightful Jamie would be about this, he might have suggested this earlier. Even if they’re not in Juniors anymore.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, reminding him that the Tinder girl is waiting. “So? How about it?”

Jamie raises his eyes to Tyler’s. His cheeks are super pink; it’s kind of amazing. “You want to, you want to jerk me off? And film it for this girl?”

“Yup.” That’s the long and short of it. (Ha, long.) “You wanna? I’ll make it good for you.”

Jamie’s eyes blink shut, lashes sweeping down for a long moment, then up. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“Sweet.” Tyler fist-pumps. He can already feel himself chubbing up in anticipation. He pulls out his phone and reads the girl’s message: _getting myself wet waiting for it_

Hell yeah, she is. He types: _going for it baby ur gonna love this_

They go up to Jamie’s room. “How do you, uh.” Jamie stops in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets. “Video?”

Tyler thinks about it. “Gotta keep our shirts on.” Too many tats for anything else. “Laptop cam, maybe?”

They set up Jamie’s laptop pointing toward the bed, at an angle that won’t show their faces. “Awesome. This is gonna be super hot,” Tyler says, hitting record and stepping back. He pulls his pants off, leaving his t-shirt and underwear. “You ready?” he asks, turning around.

Jamie’s on the other side of the bed, hugging himself with one arm.

Tyler melts a little. “Aw.” There’s adorably awkward, and then there’s Jamie right now. The second one is not what Tyler wants. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jamie says, but he doesn’t look any more relaxed.

“Come here.” Tyler goes over to him and tugs Jamie’s arm from his chest. He pulls him into a hug, his hands around Jamie’s neck.

Jamie’s hands go to his hips right away, but his eyes dart over to the laptop, where the white light is on. “Uh. Should we—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tyler says. “We can edit or whatever.”

Jamie relaxes a little bit in his arms. “Have you, uh—have you done this before?”

“Nope.” Tyler pulls back and grins, tongue poking out between his teeth. “Do I sound like I have?”

Jamie laughs. Finally. Tyler pulls back and watches his mouth soften, and—well, he wasn’t planning on it, but why not? He leans in and kisses him.

Jamie makes a startled noise. Then he opens to the kiss, mouth tilting against Tyler’s. His lips are, wow, super soft; Tyler upgrades this from a good idea to a great one. Then Jamie opens to Tyler’s tongue, sucking on the tip of it, and screw great. This is fucking _awesome._

It’s like it’s a totally different Jamie from the one who was standing awkwardly across the room a couple of minutes before. His mouth is wet and eager and confident, really going for it, making Tyler arch into his body and push up for more. Tyler hasn’t really imagined this at all—like, for real, the amount of thought he’s spent on this is objectively very small—but still, he feels a rush of justification.

He was only planning to kiss Jamie a little when he started. Just enough to warm him up. But Jamie keeps kissing him, gets his hand in Tyler’s hair and tugs a little, and Tyler moans and thinks, fuck it. This is his show. He can kiss Jamie as much as he wants.

The real drawback is that Jamie’s still wearing pants. Sweatpants, so Tyler can feel the bulge of Jamie’s junk through them, but he’s pretty sure it would be better without them. He gets his hands on the drawstring, gets the pants down, rolls his hips against Jamie’s through just their underwear, and yeah, he’s pretty much a genius. A hundred times hotter this way.

It’s been so long since Tyler felt another dude’s cock pressing against his. He kind of forgot how good it could be. Like, making out with girls is great, but why did he stop this, again? He feels like there was a reason but it doesn’t seem important when Jamie’s hips are grinding against his.

Jamie seems like he’s on the same page, if the way he’s moving his hips means anything. He’s still kissing Tyler, fierce and hungry, and Tyler kisses right back. He bites into Jamie’s mouth and gets his hands on Jamie’s ass—fucking perfect, yes—and Jamie makes this amazing sound against his mouth.

Jamie pulls back, panting. His mouth is all red and kiss-bitten. “Should we, uh.”

Right. They have a mission here. “Fuckin’ _yeah_ we should,” Tyler says. This is gonna be even better than making out. He flops back onto the bed, pulling Jamie down with him.

Jamie lands on him and knocks the air from his lungs. “Oof, you oaf,” Tyler says, giggling.

“You’re the one who pulled me,” Jamie points out, and Tyler would argue but he’s too busy getting his mouth on Jamie’s and pushing up against him, feeling every inch of that fucking perfect brick shithouse on top of him.

They make out like that for a while, panting into each other’s mouths. It feels so fucking good to have Jamie on top of him like this; Tyler’s not sure why they don’t do this all the time. It definitely beats sitting at home alone texting randos on the internet.

Jamie’s hips are grinding a relentless rhythm against his thigh, and he’s starting making this really high helpless noise. Tyler figures it’s time to move this along. He doesn’t want to miss the chance to get his hand on Jamie’s cock.

“Come on, let me touch you,” Tyler says, and Jamie groans and rolls off him.

Jamie’s chest is heaving, his cock standing up in his underwear. Tyler frames the swell of it with his fingers. “Hot as hell, Chubbs.”

“Don’t—use my name,” Jamie says.

“Oh, right, I forgot.” Tyler giggles. He slides up the bed so that he face is on a level with Jamie’s, out of view of the camera. “We’ll just have to start the footage late.”

“Yeah,” Jamie says vaguely, and goes for Tyler’s mouth again.

Tyler kisses back, sucking on Jamie’s tongue, while he gets his hand around Jamie’s cock through his underwear. Getting his hand around him is really—like, Tyler knew Jamie was big. He’s seen him naked a million times. But he didn’t know that Jamie was a grower. It’s pretty intense, gripping that much cock while he kisses the breath out of Jamie’s mouth.

Jamie squirms in his grip. “Come _on_ , Ty.”

“Names,” Tyler says into his mouth, while Jamie’s cock jerks in his grasp. Fuck, it’s _huge._

He gets Jamie’s underwear down. Jamie’s cock bobs up, thick and swollen with the head rising shiny and red from the peeled-back foreskin. It’s, like, fucking epic. “Hell yeah,” Tyler breathes, wrapping his hand around the girth of it. Jamie keens and rolls his hips in Tyler’s grasp. Tyler lets go for a second to spit in his hand, gets it nice and wet, and then starts jacking it in earnest.

He forgot how fucking _hot_ this is. He and Brownie used to do this, getting each other off after games and parties and sometimes just on afternoons off when they didn’t want to bother going out with the other guys. They would go two rounds most of the time, sixteen and so easy for it.

Tyler’s not sixteen anymore, but he’s still feeling ready to burst at the way Jamie’s cock is sliding through his hand. Jamie’s bigger than Brownie, and the sounds he makes are different, but they hit Tyler in the exact same place, right at the top of his belly. He kind of forgot that place existed.

Jamie turns his head and gropes blindly for his mouth. Tyler latches on and swallows down the sounds he’s making. He’s hungry for the jerk of Jamie’s body, for the way it winds tighter and tighter, his hips quivering and shaking in Tyler’s grasp.

It needs to be slicker. Tyler pulls his hand away to spit into it again, and Jamie groans and falls back against the pillow. He’s sheened with sweat, hair slicked over his brow, and fuck if his cock shiny and leaking against the hem of his undershirt isn’t the hottest thing Tyler’s seen in his life.

He gets his hand back on it and feels Jamie shudder eagerly. “Kiss me,” Tyler says, and Jamie does, fierce and deep, while Tyler tightens his hand and Jamie moans and bucks in his grasp and—and—

Tyler can feel it when Jamie goes over the edge, shaking up through his arm and all the way up through his body. He feels vaguely hit over the head by it, like he’s coming too. Jamie gulps in air and keeps kissing him, harder than before, and then he rolls onto Tyler and pins him to the bed, eating into his mouth.

Tyler feels desperate, his own arousal coiling in his belly and making him jerk up against Jamie. He wants to do something about his own erection, but Jamie won’t let him; he gets Tyler’s wrists in his grip and pins his hips to the bed so that Tyler can only whine and twitch up helplessly.

Jamie’s breath is hot on his cheek. “We can cut footage from the end of the video, too, right?”

Tyler doesn’t even know what he’s talking about. Jamie’s thigh is, like, right on top of his cock. “What? Yeah. _Jamie_.” 

“Okay, great, stay there,” Jamie says, and slides down his body until his face is level with Tyler’s cock.

Tyler’s cock practically leaps up through his underwear. He’s had blowjobs before, obviously, like a hundred times, but seeing Jamie down there—Jamie’s mouth open, his tongue wet on his lips—

Jamie takes Tyler’s cock out and slides his mouth down it. Tyler arches up like he’s been gut-punched. Jamie’s mouth is hot and slick around him, his hands firm on Tyler’s hips, and it’s Jamie—Jamie—

“Fucking hell, Jamie, that’s—I can’t even, you’re, you’re so fucking hot—”

Jamie moans around him. Then he sinks all the way down Tyler’s shaft and Tyler can’t, he can’t, he’s coming, spilling into the tight clutch of Jamie’s throat.

He’s absolutely limp afterward, can’t even move. He’s so grateful when Jamie slides back up and tucks Tyler into the curve of his body. His mouth is tangy with Tyler’s come and Tyler wants it: wants all the kisses Jamie presses to his mouth, wants the hand Jamie tangles in his hair. He curls up against Jamie and kisses him breathlessly.

Jamie pulls back a few inches. “Don’t send the video,” he says, his voice low and commanding.

“Hm?” Tyler says. He wants Jamie’s mouth back.

“The video for that girl. Don’t send it.”

Tyler blinks. He remembers wanting to send it, thinking it would be hot. It’s hard to remember now. Still, there was something—

He tilts his head back and looks at Jamie coyly. “What, you don’t want anyone to see how hot we are together?”

Jamie tightens the hand in his hair. His eyes are really dark. “No. I want—don’t talk to her anymore. Just—just come do this. With me.”

Tyler meets Jamie’s eyes. It’s hard to keep looking at him like this, right now, but—Tyler doesn’t see anything else there. Just Jamie, just want and trust, all the way down.

He ducks his head so that his forehead presses against Jamie’s cheek. He can feel Jamie’s breath, hot on his forehead, and Jamie’s arm warm around him. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Yeah, okay.”

***

He doesn’t remember to message the girl back until the next day. _sorry i didn’t send a video,_ he says. _the guy i was with decided he didn’t want it out there_

There’s a reply like half an hour later. _wait why were you with a guy_

Tyler is messaging the right person, right? Did she forget what they talked about? _because you wanted to see me jerk someone off,_ he says. Duh.

_lmao you dumbass,_ she sends back a minute later. _i meant i wanted to see YOU jerk off_

Tyler looks at the message for a minute. Then he scrolls up. Now that he thinks about it…it does make sense to ask the guy you’re sexting with to jerk off for you. Probably more sense than it makes to ask him to go find another guy and jerk him off.

Oh well. If that was what she wanted, she should have been more specific. _oops,_ he says. _well i went and jerked another guy off and we’re dating now_

_omg what_

_yeah so we probably shouldn’t talk anymore_

Her response doesn’t come for another minute. _this is the best thing i’ve ever heard i hope you’ll be very happy_

Tyler doesn’t have too many worries on that front. He closes the app and deletes it. He won’t be needing it anymore.


End file.
